Blindspot
by believable-pen
Summary: John Hart is back. Another explosion leaving Ianto injured
1. Chapter 1

As the dust settled, Jack looked around the rubble for the rest of his team. This wasn't a good start.  
Off to the left, Owen coughed, brushing cement and other debris off his clothing.  
Tosh looked around, and spotting Gwen, ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Her voice held genuinely concern.  
Gwen nodded. "My bloody ears are ringing!" She looked around, then back at Tosh. "You?"  
Tosh smiled.  
Jack looked around after seeing the other three members. "Ianto!" he called out. "Ianto?"  
Owen ran to Jack's side. "I haven't sin 'im!"  
Jack's frown turned to concern. "Ianto, call out."  
Silence.  
"Let's split up," suggested Tosh. "We can cover more ground that way."  
"Did any one see where he was before the blast?" asked Jack.  
Silence.  
Owen shrugged. "We thought 'e was with you."  
Jack shook is head. "We split up."  
"Thought I saw him at the far end of the building, near the conservatory." said Gwen, pointing.  
Jack looked in that direction and then took off running. "Ianto!"  
"That bloody Welshman will be the death of 'im." He looked at the two women and added smiling sheepishly. "You know what I mean!"

Ianto tried to move, but the pains in his arm and the pressure on his upper body told him he was going nowhere. He felt around as best he could, but the rubble was all around him. "Jack! Jack?" He called, but heard nothing.  
Falling debris and dust fell on his face, causing him to blink it away. He closed his mouth so he wouldn't coke on it.  
His head started to throb, making him wince in pain. Ianto squeeze his eye shut tight. That's when his world went black.

As Jack reached the end of the now crumpled building, he stood and listened, then called out. "Ianto!" Nothing.  
"God dammit, Ianto!" He took a deep breath. "Answer me!"  
Owen appeared beside him. "Gwen said he was close to here," he held out his arm to emphasise.  
Nodding, Jack answered. "Let's start digging." Then he added. "Carefully." As they moved bricks and pieces of wood, Jack scaned the area before them. "Be careful of broken glass. I don't want anyone else hurt."  
Gwen turned to look behind them. "Bugger!"  
Looking at her, Owen frowned. "What's wrong, Cooper?"  
Gwen sighed, pointing. "Rhys." She shrugged. "He must have followed me."  
Owen looked at the approaching figure. "Shit!"  
"Keep digging!" Ordered Jack. "Gwen!"  
Gwen turned to face Jack. "Right. Sorry, sorry."  
"Gwen, what's goin' on here, then?" asked Rhys as he looked at the group. "You lost somethin'?"  
"I'll explain later, yeah? Just help us." Gwen motioned towards the rubble. "Please! Ianto is under all this."  
Without another word, Rhys fell in beside Owen and started moving rubble.  
As they moved the bricks, they reached the V section from the centre of the conservatory.  
"Ianto!" This from a concered Tosh.  
As they moved more rubble and wood, Jack finally saw Ianto's head. "He's here! Keep moving this stuff!"  
Rhys moved in beside Jack and helped him move large pieces of glass and wood away from the Welshman.  
"Ianto, it's Jack. Can you hear me? Ianto!"  
Ianto's eyes fluttered open. "J..Jack?"  
"We're here, Ianto. Just lay still. We'll have you out in no time. " Jack tried to smile.  
Moving slowly, the team finally removed all the rubble and other debris from Ianto, and Jack knelt beside him. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Where does it hurt?" He turned to Owen. "Can you check him over real quick? I don't wanna move him straight away."  
Owen shook his head. "He needs an ambulance, Jack!"  
"N..No!" said Ianto. "It's..It's dark, Jack. I..I can't see you!"  
Jack and Owen exchanged worried glances.  
Moving slowly so as not to frighten Ianto any further, Owen began to check the younger man from head to toe. "His left arm is fractured below the elbow. He has extensive bruising to his lower legs and I'll have to wait until we get him back to the Hub to check for further injuries." Owen looked at Jack. "His eyes are full of dust and God knows what. They'll need washing out with warm water." He shrugged.  
Jack turned his attention back to the young Welshman. "If we help, do you think you can stand?"  
"I'll try." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto blew out a breath. "I'll try."  
With Jack on one side - his left side to protect his fractured arm - and Rhys on the other, Ianto was helped to his feet. Making sure not to walk too fast, they guided him back to the SUV, where Owen was waiting.  
"He really should go to A&E," said Owen with a sigh.  
Ianto shook his head. "You can fix me," he replied through clenched teeth. "Just a few cuts and bruises." He tried to smile. 'I just want to get back to the Hub. My eyes are really painful!" He drew in a deep breath. "I just can't see anything clearly!"  
Owen nodded, forgetting that Ianto couldn't see him properly. "Okay," he said. "Let's get you in the front seat." He looked at Jack for approval. The immortal nodded. "I'll put the seat belt across your bad arm. Jack can secure it. That way, it'll keep it still on the ride back." He nodded to Jack.  
Ianto did as he was told, eager to get back to the Hub.  
The ride back was in total silence, with Jack taking sideways looks at the young Welshman every 15 seconds or so. "How are your eyes?" he asked.  
Ianto sighed. "They fell like they're full of dust and grit." He blew out a breath. "I guess they are."  
"That'll be from the explosion." Jack told him.  
"Talking of which, Jack, what the bloody hell went on back there? I thought he was your friend!"  
Ianto winced out loud and Jack frowned. "Hes not my friend! John Hart seems to have his own agenda here on Earth. Remember, it isn't the first time he's done this to us."  
"To US!" said Gwen, obviously annoyed. "Or was it meant for you?"  
Jack frowned, but said nothing.  
"But we saved him!" Put in Tosh, getting into the back seat with Owen. "I'll ride back with Rhys," said Gwen pushing Rhys towards their car.  
Jack just sighed and drove back towards the Hub, Rhys and Gwen close behind.  
Once in the autopsy room, Jack carefully helped Ianto removed his jacket, tie and shirt, then Owen got a syringe ready and injected Ianto in his right arm.  
"Ouch!"  
"Painkiller," explained Owen  
Tosh gasped at the bruising over his upper arms and chest. "Ouch is right!" she exclaimed. "That looks painfully."  
Ianto nodded. "You think?"  
"Okay, Tea Boy, lie down."  
"That's Coffee King to...' Then he slumped against Jack.  
Owen shrugged. "I gave him a sedative in with the pain meds."  
Jack shook his head. "Let's get the rest of his clothes off." He turned to Tosh and Gwen. "Could you ladies take Rhys with you and leave us to it?" He pointed to his lover. "I'd hate to think he thought I'd let you watch."  
"Spoilsport," joked Tosh.  
The two women left.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside, Gwen and Tosh were joined by Rhys. "How is he?" he asked.  
"Owen gave him something to make him sleep." Gwen shrugged. "He's covered in bruises and he still can't see too well. Broken arm and ribs too, I'd say."  
Rhys put his arm around her. "He'll be alright."  
"Bloody John Hart!"  
Rhys moved away and looked from Gwen the Tosh. "He's involved in this?"  
Gwen nodded. "Jack should never have let him leave the last time!"  
Tosh sighed.  
"What?" asked Gwen.  
Tosh shook her head. "Jack didn't know this would happen."  
"I'm not saying he did." Explained Gwen. "I'm just sayin'. We saved Hart's life and this is how he repays us!"  
Tosh shook her head. "Maybe he's still after getting Jack back."  
Rhys looked from Tosh to Gwent. "Jack wouldn't, would he?"  
"No!" replied Gwen. "He won't now he's got Ianto." She inclined her head towards the Hub. "Let's get off. I'm starving!"  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Tosh told Gwen. "I'm going shopping."  
"Anything nice?" asked Rhys.  
"Toiletries," replied Tosh.  
"Bye then."

Owen ran his hands over Ianto's chest and sides. "He has a least 4 or 5 broken ribs." He moved to his left arm. "Broken forearm and wrist. Bruises and contusions on chest, arms and face." He looked up at a worried Jack. "His eyes need a good washout. Get rid of all the grit and dirt."  
Jack sighed. "Might as well do it while he's out,"  
Owen nodded, moving towards the sink. "I'll check his eyes out after for any scratches on the lenses."  
Jack touched his lover's arm. "Will that impair his vision?"  
It was Owen's turn to sigh. "It could, yeah."  
The older man closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Just do what you gotta do. I'll be in my office."  
Owen nodded, knowing that the immortal couldnt stand by and watch, then Owen moved to the sink and filled a metal bowl with warm water.  
Jack stood, arms crossed, as Owen washed out his lover's eyes. He blew out a breath, running a trembling hand over his face. Owen looked up at him and gave a slight nod, before getting the instrument from the cabinet to check Ianto's eyes for scratches.


End file.
